


One Year Party

by AzulSwirls



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, F/M, Flowey Is A Dick, Houseplant Flowey, Mute Frisk, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Sans Needs A Hug, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulSwirls/pseuds/AzulSwirls
Summary: It's been one year since the monsters have returned to the surface, and to celebrate, everyone's been planning a party. But as our main group try to make sure everything goes right, feelings and memories start to rise up again, and make this party start to hurtle downhill, downhill back to the Underground, where everything began. But when can they accept the end?(HEAD CANNONS GALORE, ever head cannon is by someone who inspired me during my adventure from Undertale)





	One Year Party

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote all of this in two hours, and it's going to split into 2-3 parts. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Credits and thanks to everyone who has made me love Undertale as the game it is today in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this lazily written story :P

Sans' story  
Papyrus stood on the stool, his face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to make sure the banner was perfectly straight.  
It read '1 YEAR ON THE SURFACE!!!'  
He smiled. It was perfect.  
''heya bro.''  
''AH!''  
The stool wobbled and Papyrus went flying backward trying to grab onto the banner for support but only ripping it in the progress.  
''whoah are you OK?'' Sans asked.  
''I AM...BUT THE BANNER ISN'T!'' wailed Papyrus, clutching the banner which no lay in two pieces. ''WE HAVE TO GET A NEW ONE NOW, AND THE PARTY'S ONLY A FEW HOURS AWAY!''  
''bro, do we need a banner?'' Sans asked. ''i think if monsters or humans have calendars they'll be able to tell we've been up for a while.''  
''BUT THE BANNER SHOWS HOW AMAZING IT IS! IT'S GOT A GOOD 3 EXCLAMATION POINTS TO PROVE IT!'' Papyrus yelled.  
Sans put his hand on his brother's shoulder. ''if it means so much to you, I'll nip out and get ya a new one.''  
''REALLY?'' sniffed Papyrus. ''OH THANKYOU SANS! AND COULD YOU GET SOME EGGS TOO? I'M MAKING HOME-MADE PASTA TONIGHT!''  
''sure thing, this party's going to be....egg-celent.''  
''OH COME ON!''  
Sans laughed and left the room, stepping out into the streets.  
Many party streamer and banner sprawled on houses and excited chatter ran through the air. This was going to be a giant celebration.  
'1 year, huh?' thought Sans.  
He looked down at his feet, away from any signs of celebration.  
He wondered when he'd be celebrating the 1 year anniversary all over again.  
Next time, he'd remind Papyrus to get eggs.  
Undyne's story  
''Come on Al! We're going to be late!''  
Undyne crossed her arms impatiently as the former Royal Scientist squeaked from within the bathroom where she was changing.  
''U-Undyne, the party not for a-another couple hours,'' she said, debating whether to leave her glasses on or off.  
''I KNOW, but we have to be there first (and before Papyrus) to show we care the most! I must prove I'm Frisk's REAL bestie! And what if there's traffic? Or somebody over there falls ill? Or monsters come out of the sea and we have to get in giant robots to fight them...''  
Alphys decided not tell Undyne that the party was at Sans' and Papyrus's place, so those two would be there already.  
Undyne flipped the giant sword in her hand so she could examine the other side.  
''When I show this off, everyone will know who's the coolest!'' she exclaimed with a toothy grin.  
Alphys poked her head around the bathroom door.  
''They'll a-already know who the coolest is already just by looking at you,'' she said.  
Undyne laughed. ''This is why I fell in love with you.''  
This comment made Alphys go bright red and which made Undyne laugh harder, so hard she didn't notice the cheeky white canine sneaking up on her...  
''HEY!''  
The annoying dog grabbed the sword between its jaws and ran off.  
''COME BACK HERE!'' yelled Undyne angrily. ''Sorry Alph, gotta go!''  
She pecked her partner on the cheek and ran after the dog, swearing her head off as she did so.  
Toriel's story  
Toriel's crimson eyes fluttered open, smiling as she felt the sunshine on her face.  
Today marked a year after Frisk had appeared in their lives and fulfilled the prophecy.  
She was lying on the sofa, having gotten tired after making so much food for the party.  
She looked over at the window to see Frisk driving their remote control car with Flowey strapped on top, a sour look on his face as usual.  
It was weird to think the weird, sentient golden flower may have been in his previous self's arms as Toriel's son smiled, head resting on his sibling's shoulder as a monster snapped a picture of the happy family.  
But now...  
Toriel sighed and stood back up, switching on the television and looking at the news channel.  
'' _...it's been reported someone has been stuffing the books down their shirt and then burning them elsewhere. The librarian said human history books are never touched by any books on monsters and even fantasy books including them have been going missing._ ''  
Toriel sighed as she watched and the camera panned away from the man reading the news to the library where the man could be seen running away with the books quite obviously tucked down his shirt.  
The goat-like monster gasped. The library was the one right next to the school she worked in, the very same one she would take her class to find a specific book to read for lessons or for fun.  
Toriel pulled off her apron and tugged on a cardigan as she ran outside.  
Flowey and Frisk both turned to look at her in confusion.  
''Sorry children,'' she said as Flowey making a very rude remark at being called a kid. ''I need to go somewhere, could you two make sure to get all the right stuff to clean the house, and maybe some confetti while you're out. Thank you, goodbye!''  
She blew a kiss as she got into her car and drove away.  
''Wanna buy cigarets with the money?'' Flowey asked.  
''Az you don't even smoke.''  
''Yeah, but do you know how _Oct_ ober became _Stop_ tober to help people stop smoking?''  
''Yeah....''  
''Well now _No_ vember has become _Go_ vember to get people INTO smoking.''  
''Asriel, it's September.''  
''Screw you.''  
Mettaton's story  
''WHAT IS THIS!?''  
The robot's loud and clear voice rang through the room, the floor, the whole building.  
Mettaton was holding a silk light pink ribbon is his hand, with an expression on his face which made you think he wanted to rip it up, or maybe rip up the monster who had just handed it to him.  
''I ask for one simple, SIMPLE thing: a cotton candy pink ribbon. But what do you give me, WHAT DO YOU GIVE ME?''  
''U-U-Uh not cotton candy pink ribbon?'' the monster stuttered. ''It's number F58092.''  
''Exactly! Bubblegum pink! BUBBLE GUM PINK!'' the robot celebrity screeched.  
Then he sunk down against the wall, tucking his knees underneath his chin.  
''Great, this was my chance to make everything right again I messed up,'' he muttered, still trying to sound strong but there was sorrow in his voice.  
''Whoah, whoah, whoah, getting a slightly different shade of pink for your ribbon won't change anything,'' the shop assistant said.  
''Its just...I've distanced myself from my friends for so long I'm trying to make it up for them. It's been a year now and I still don't feel like I've done enough!''  
He sighed.  
''Look if you really want a cotton candy floss silk ribbon, I know a place where they do some good stuff. It's on the other side of the town in the first alleyway.''  
''Oh like a secret kind of place,'' said Mettaton. He glanced at his Italian leather watch. ''Thank you, darling! Here, take this.''  
He threw his dark pink scarf at the assistant and ran off.  
They put it around their neck before tying the ribbon around their wrist.  
Alphy's story  
She was trying to put her dress on.  
Asgore's story  
Asgore knocked on the door waiting for a few moments before knocking again.  
''COMING!''  
Papyrus opened the door.  
''OH HEY YOUR MAJESTY! YOU'RE AWFULLY EARLY!''  
''Oh, well I thought we'd better start setting up the decorations for the party as soon as possible. Have you already started?'' he asked.  
''YES!'' exclaimed Papyrus. ''I RIPPED THE BANNER THOUGH, SO I SENT SANS OUT TO GET A NEW ONE, AS WELL AS SOME EGGS.''  
''Oh,'' Asgore mused. ''I think I saw him, he seemed upset so I wondered if I should ask but before I could walk over, he just vanished into thin air.''  
''YEAH HE DOES THAT ALMOST AS OFTEN AS HE MAKES HIS PUNS,'' Papyrus answered flatly, remembering the pun from earlier today and frowning (or at least trying to, it was kinda hard when you have a permanent grin fixed on your face).  
Papyrus took the box from Asgore and took out some streamers. ''FEEL FREE TO MAKE SOME TEA WHILE I START DECORATING. SPEAKING OF DECORATING, I WONDER HOW METTATON'S DOING...''  
Asgore walked off to the kitchen to start making tea as Papyrus tied some streamers around lamp with one hand and texted Mettaton with the other.  
**MTT HOW R U DOING?**  
**Good, I'm going to spooky secret place**  
**OOH HOW SPOOKY**  
**I don't know yet**  
**Wait, do you write in capitals?**  
**VBBDZIBIVPIBVDVKZVBI**  
**MTT???**  
**Sorry it's just that that's so fitting**  
**K**  
**Wow these chicken**  
**WHAT?**  
**Licking**  
**UM**  
**LICKING CHICKEN**  
**EXCUSE ME?**  
**VJKBIDBGZV BICKERING, I MEANT TO SAY BICKERING DAMN AUTO-CORRECT**  
**OHHHHHH**  
  
Frisk and Flowey's story  
''Alright there's a prostitute on our right and a pregnant man on our left, where do we want to turn?''  
People shot the flower dark looks as Frisk blushed.  
''Flowey!'' they signed.  
''What?'' said Flowey innocently. ''Pregnant man it is.''  
Frisk flicked the left switch on their remote control and Flowey in his car turned left, Frisk following.  
''Hey, it's smiley trashbag,'' said Flowey.  
Frisk looked and saw the flower was right.  
Sans was walking into the road.  
And a van was hurtling towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that sucked even more than I thought.  
> Anyway, the point is that all the stories are suddenly going to collide and merge into one story but that's probably going to suck as well.  
> Anywayyyyyyy  
> Happy 1 year anniversery!  
> Now where's that sequel at....


End file.
